The overall objective of the Core A Administrative Core is to potentiate the scientific and operational synergism of this Program Project Grant (PPG) and to support all program-related activities and Project and Core investigators and staff. Core A, under the direction of the PPG Co-Program Directors, is the administrative umbrella responsible for optimizing scientific and operational output across the PPG. Core A will have the ultimate responsibility of assuring that synergy and efficient management of resources exists within and across the four Projects and the other four Cores in this PPG. A productive scientific yield with important clinical ramifications is highly probable because of the multiple disciplines, training and experience represented by the scientists on this PPG team. Therefore, it is the responsibility of Core A to establish an infrastructure that will demand that this synergy and yield come to fruition. The Specific Aims are: 1) to foster integration of the PPG Projects and Cores through scientific interchange, cross-collaboration and communication among the investigators, collaborator-consultants, and advisors, and to maximize the dissemination of results to the scientific and medical communities; and 2) to monitor progress and coordinate the operational and administrative facets of the PPG, maximizing efficiencies. Core A will act as an interface with the National Institutes of Health and the research administrations, grant accounting and other administrative offices of the Henry Ford Health System (HFHS), Medical College of Georgia (MCG), University of California-San Francisco (UCSF) and the University of Michigan. It will also coordinate the activities of the External Advisory Committee and organize scientific and operational meetings (conference calls and in-person). Oversight and encouragement of communication, quality, and research output (primarily published manuscripts) will be the key efforts of Core A to promote scientific and operational synergy, an effective and timely dissemination of findings, and effective stewardship over staff and funds.